Just One Of Those Days
by Evil Regal Tease
Summary: One-Shot-Prompt Guest- Can you do one set when Emma couldn't control her magic. Regina goes to help, and someone says that it only worked when she saves someone's life. Regina cuts herself (severely) and tells Emma she has to save her. Please Hope you all enjoy this! I'm sorry it took so long, but leave a prompt and ill get started on it! xx SwanQueen xx


_**Guest-**_

_**Can you do one set when Emma couldn't control her magic. Regina goes to help, and someone says that it only worked when she saves someone's life. Regina cuts herself (severely) and tells Emma she has to save her. Please**_

**Well I hope that you like the way it turned out, please let me know what you think, and leave more prompts in the reviews! Or PM me!**

**Autumn xx**

* * *

"I think Emma need help, she been having these weird magical... Outbursts. Or something, she says it's nothing but this morning I woke up and the toilet was on fire, I mean literally, she was putting it out with an extinguisher" Henry said to Regina.

Regina sighed, she really didn't understand why they always thought it was a good idea to get her involved in the Emma situations, but considering the woman was her friend, she supposed she could look into it. "Alright, fine henry, tell her to meet me at my vault tomorrow after dinner, say, 8" she said to the boy with a small smile.

"Thanks so much mom! I love you!" He said then hugged her goodbye and jumped out of the car, running into the school building.

Regina turning the car into drive and headed to her office, she was oneself so glad to be mayor again, it have her a break between constantly looking for the author and obsessing over when or if Robin was ever coming back.

Coffee. She groaned as she turned into granny's, she was so tired and she didn't often need the caffeine to get her going but today was just one of those days. She parked the car on the road and jumped out, rushing in and up to the counter, not bothering to take a seat.

"What can I get for you regina?" Ruby asked in her typical cheerful voice.

"Yes good morning Miss Lucas. I'll need one coffee black, and one light and extra sweet." She said with a tired smile.

"Size?"

Regina thought for a moment before answering that they should both be smalls.

Once the coffees were done she paid and rushed right back out, getting into the car, she put the cups in her cup holders, carful to prevent spilling and sped off to the office.

"Good morning Jo" Regina said to her secretary as she dropped her coffee onto her deal with a smile.

"Oh well then you madam mayor, I really needed this, just one of those days I guess, huh?" The older woman said with a smirk. Regina laughed and nodded, but didn't say anything as she headed into her office and made herself comfortable. She pulled out her first set of paperwork and got to work. Today was just one of those days.

X

Some hours later regina was just setting down her pen to leave and get some lunch when Emma came tumbling into her office. Dark circles under her eyes, her hair knotted and only half in a ponytail.

"Emma?" Regina asked quietly, standing slowly as if she was afraid to startle the blonde.

"I think... I think I knocked out your assistant..." The blonde mumbled after several silent moments.

"What?" Regina hissed, rushing past the disheveled woman out the door to her secretary who laid crumbled on the floor unconscious. Regina waved a hand lightly over the woman and she started to come awake again.

"M..miss mills? Um... Sheriff Swan was looking for you..." The younger woman spoke with a hazed over look on her face, looking around slightly, as if trying to figure out what happened.

Regina nodded and let the purple smoke engulf the girl, instantly transporting her to StoryBrooke ER.

Then she walked back into bet office, finding Emma sitting on the couch her leg bouncing incessantly.

"Why did you do that Emma? She would've let you in..." Regina asked tiredly, her face no doubt showing signs of how tired she was.

"I didn't mean to..." The younger woman whispered.

"Well then how did it happen?"

"My magic... It's been... Weird..." She answered, unsurely.

"Weird? Weird how? Henry said something about it, I told him I would help tomorrow"

"Well, I can't control it, like, I was just thinking how I wanted to talk to you alone and then I saw her an then all the sudden she was just falling over and I... I don't know..."

"Alright, well, show me some magic, do something for me, magic me up a... An apple" Regina said, settling herself into the chair.

Emma stood, focusing hard on her hand, which was outstretched in front of her.

"Close your eyes Emma, picture it" Regina said softly, and Emma did just that, she let her eyes flutter shut and her body relax slightly.

Still nothing happened.

"See! It doesn't work! I can't do the simplest things! But whenever it's life or death it works just fine" Emma yelled suddenly, standing up.

"Emma calm down. We can figure it out, you need to relax, getting all worked up isn't going to help" Regina said calmly, standing to meet Emma's gaze.

X

For the next two hours they tried all different ways to get Emma's magic working. Nothing would get it started. Finally in Regina's, way past agitated, state she picked up a knife she kept under her desk in case of, no magic, emergencies.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked looking at the knife in her hand.

Not giving a response. Regina poofed the magic blocking cuff into her hand.

"Regina what are you doing? My magic is already not working" Emma explained.

"It's not for you Emma. It's for me" she said, placing the cuff on her wrist and testing it, seeing that it effectively worked, as she couldn't produce her fireball, she picked up the knife and brought it to her skin, pressing, but not cutting.

"Regina! What are you doing!?"

"I'm going to cut myself, you have to save me, I don't have magic." Regina explained way to calmly.

"No! What if I can't do it! Regina stop! This is a bad plan!" Emma yelled, moving closer to Regina, trying to stop her. But before she could Regina pressed harder into her wrist and pulled the knife vertically all the way up to her elbow. When she reached the corner she pulled the knife away and let it drop the the desk.

"Heal it Emma..." Regina said slowly, feeling the effects of the blood lose that was dripping onto the floor.

"I... I can't!" Emma yelled.

"You have to... Or I'll bleed out, Emma do I..it!" Regina said, swaying slightly. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"Regina ill just make it worse please!" Emma whispered hoarsely.

Regina shook her head slowly.

"You can.. Can do it.. save me Emma. That's what you doo..." She slurred, stumbling back slightly, reaching blindly for something to hold onto.

"Regina!" Emma yelled as the woman went tumbling backwards, landing hard on the tile floor. "Hey!" Emma yelled, her hand cupping Regina's face, moving her face side to side, "wake up! Regina!" Emma yelled again, then she slapped her, still not getting a response she tried her magic.

Focusing hard she thought about what she wanted, she wanted to save Regina, she wanted her to get better, she needed a hospital, a doctor...

And before Emma's eyes, white smoke covered both of them and they re-appeared in the centre of the StoryBrooke ER.

Emma looked around, stunned as to how they got here, then she saw the fading white smoke and smiled, _her magic_, it worked.

Her smile dropped when she r realized why she had poofed her, so she looked how as the brunette and called for help.

"Help! Someone help me please!" Emma called and waited until two nurses came over and pulled Regina from her grasp.

"E..em..?" Regina mumbled, her eyes only cracked open, searching no doubt for the blonde.

"Hey.. I'm right here"

"Where.. Magic... You..." She mumbled again, not making any sense.

"I got you, you're at the hospital, I poofed us." Emma said with a slight smile.

"We need to take her for stitches, and a blood transfusion" the head nurse said and pulled Regina away on a gurney.

"Em... Dn't... Lev... Me..." Regina slurred, not herself and not even aware of what she was speaking.

"I'll be right here, always" Emma said, plopping onto the waiting room chairs when they left.

X

Thirty minutes later Doctor Whale came out to inform Emma of the mayors condition, she was fine, essentially, a lot of blood lot, and about ten stitches on her arm, but she was ready to be checked out. So Emma followed the man down the hall to the last room on the right when she went in quietly.

"Regina...?" Emma whispered hesitantly.

"Come in Emma..." Regina sighed.

Emma walked into the slightly darkened room and looked over at the woman, she was wearing a hospital gown, she looked much small than she did in her power suits but Emma didn't say anything.

"Thank you" Regina said suddenly after many silent moments.

"I uh.. I magicked us here..." Emma whispered. "So I guess you're dumbass plan worked" Emma said, growing slightly more irritated by the minute.

"I-" Regina started, only to be cut off by the blonde.

"That was stupid Regina! How could you do that! What if it hadn't worked? Hm? What then! Then you'd be dead and it would be all my fault!" Emma shouted, making Regina flinch at the loudness of her voice.

"Really Emma, could you please keep your voice down, my head is splitting" Regina said with the same mocking tone she used on Emma daily.

Emma scoffed, "this is serious Regina! Don't ever do something like that again! It was so horrible, seeing you all white and passed out and I couldn't help, I didn't know how to..." Emma muttered.

Regina sighed and sat up a bit more, "Emma, you did help, you got me here, you saved me, like always, and I know it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. But don't worry, it won't happen again" Regina laughed, and have the blonde a small wink.

"Regina... I need to tell you..." Emma started but then stopped again.

"Tell me what?" Regina asked when Emma didn't keep talking.

"I... The reason it was so hard for me to watch you hurt, it wasn't because we are friends, or because you're Henry's mother..." Emma sighed and stood up straight up, "it's because I'm in love with you" Emma said.

She stood silently waiting for a response from the brunette.

"I... I... I lo..love you to..." Regina stuttered. Then she laughed awkwardly, "you should kiss me now" she smiled at Emma.

Emma's face turned beat red and she rushed over to the brunette, cupping her face and kissing her deeply.

"I guess it's just one of those days." Emma mumbled against Regina's lips.

Regina shook her head, "no, today's is anything but, 'one of those days', today, is a wonderful day" she said happily, kissing Emma once more.


End file.
